Spirit,Darkness Flame,Reversed blade, Tetsusaiga
by Kiko Kitsomuro
Summary: My first fan fic! Woot! If you can't tell by the title my story has Shaman King, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, and Inuyahsa! Anna has destoryed the well and hurtlied Kenshin, Inuyasha and the others to there time. So the Yu Yu gang investagate. Hero's j


Its my first fan fiction so be nice with the comments k! Or Burrrnnnn! Wuummuuhahahhahahaha!...uhh … k well enjoy!

Chapter One "Dry well Destroyed!"

The story start's a Asakura manor. Yoh is sleeping the day away listening to his headphones. Manta is reading a big novel as usual. Amidamaru is meditating. Anna is walking into the yard there in.

"Alright boys were going to a well" she pronounced

"Anna if you're thirsty get a drink from the sink." Yoh said

"I think she's just going to train you some more." Manta said.

"Lady Anna must you be so cruel?" Amidamaru asked.

"My answer to you questions is No I'm not thirsty, no training today, and yes I must be this cruel! Now get you asses in gear before I get angry!" Anna Yelled.

"But Anna you're already mad!" Yoh wined

"Get going!" Anna yelled. Scared Yoh, Manta and Amidamaru run away. "Stupid boys they don't even know where were going"

Now we go to the feudal era. We see Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Sanosuke leaving the Beef Bowl House.

"Wow Sanosuke you didn't skip on you bill this time." Kaoru said surprised.

"Shut up!" Sanosuke grunted.

"Now, Now let's not fight." Kenshin said. "I don't want to back up a fight again. That I don't."

"Why do you even try Kenshin its point less." Yahiko argued. They hear a fight brake out over in a forest.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked.

"It's the sound of people fighting what you think ugly!" Yahiko yelled.

"Don't call me ugly little Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled.

"Don't call me little. Big Ugly!" Yahiko and Kaoru break out into a fight.

"Now, Now stop fighting." Kenshin protested.

"Hey let's go to the fight!" Sanosuke yelled.

"Right someone could be hurt!" Kenshin agreed. They run off to be the fight is.

Kenshin and the others see two people with silver haired demons fighting. One has Pointy ears the other has dog ears. There is a Monk in purple and black, a girl in pink and black armor, a girl with black hair and a school uniform on, a little fox demon, and a two tailed cat demon.

"You're going down Sessomaru!" the dog eared man said.

"What ever you say Inuyasha! Die!" Sessomaru said. As there swords clashed.

Now we go to the present in Spirit Word. We see a group of two humans and two demons' and a child.

"Well what's up toddler?" one human said.

"I told you to stop calling me that Yusuke!" the baby said.

"Sorry Konema. Still not used to it." Yusuke said.

"So what's the mission Konema?" a red haired demon said.

"Well Kurama Spirit energy is being sensed at an old shine. In a well." He said.

"So you want us to go find out what's going on right?" a black haired demon said.

"That's the main idea Hiei." Konema said.

"Well let's go!" the other human said.

"Hold on Kuwabara. We don't know where were going!" Yusuke said.

"Well I'll tell you." Konema said.

"What ever baby breath" Yusuke laughed.

"Stop calling me that" Konema yelled.

Back in the feudal era, Inuyasha and Sessomaru are dueling it out. Kenshin goes to the girl in the green uniform and asked "What is going on?"

"Inuyasha and his half brother Sessomaru are trying to kill each other." The girl said. "My name is Kagome what is yours?"

"Himura Kenshin. Why don't you ask the monk to exorcize the demons?'

"Well mister Himura. Inuyasha is my friend and he doesn't like people interfering with his battles." The monk said. "Buy the way my name is Miroku."

The girl in the armor said. "My name is Sango."

Then a puff ball came up to Kagome's shoulder and said. "My name is Shippo, and the two tail is Kirara."

"More demons!" Kenshin yelled. "I'll take care of them."

"Ahhhhhhh Kagome… Help!" Shippo Yelled.

"Don't worry Shippo I'll help you….uh?" Sango said. Then she noticed Miroku's hand rubbing her ass! Then Sango slaps him across the face leaving a red mark of her hand on his face. "Keep your hands to your self pervert!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Little help here!" Shippo yelled with Kenshin chasing him.

Now we return to Yoh, Anna and the others going toward there destination.

"Are we there yet I'm hungry and tired." Yoh complained.

"When are you not tired and hungry?" Manta said chuckling.

"Well there's uhhh…. Well I guess never."

"Hurry up boys was almost there." Anna said.

"But Lady Anna that's what you said two hours a go!" Amidamaru said.

"Well I guess that means another two hours." Manta said.

"No it means were………….Here!" Anna said.

Meanwhile Yuske and the others are coming close to Yoh and the others.

"That group and that well were all that spirit energy is coming from." Hiei said.

"Well let's go get them!" Kuwabara said.

"No let's see what there going to do." Kurama said.

"Right we might not what to get on there bad sides. Because then they'll see mine." Hiei said.

"Shut up the girl is doing something!" Yuske yelled. Anna turns around. Everyone hides behind tree. Anna glares at tree. Everyone behind the tree is scared. Anna turns back around.

"So Anna what are you going to do?" Yoh asked.

"I am going to break the infliction on time this well has." She answered.

"Yuske she is going to destroy the well!" Kuwabara said.

"Well that will solve our problem won't it?" Yuske asked.

"Wait what did she say about time?" Hiei asked.

"Could that be the well that has the connection across time?" Kurama asked. Hiei and Kurama surprised run out and yell "No don't do it!" But it was too late. Anna had put a seal on the well and began to chant.

"Hey who are you two?" Yoh asked.

"That doesn't matter! If that girl destroys that well many demons will come out!" Kurama explained.

"Too late!" Hiei yelled. Anna had finished chanting and the well began to glow.

On the other side of the well Inuyasha and Sessomaru were still fighting, and sadly Kenshin, Sanoske, Yahiko and Kaoru were all chasing Shippo. Kagome was trying to stop them and Sango was still yelling at Miroku. Then Kagome noticed tell well glowing.

"What is going on?" she asked. "Inuyasha there is something weird happing to the well!"

"Well I'm kind of busy. You know…FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE!" Inuyasha yelled.

All of a sudden the light started to suck them into the well. "What the hell is this Miroku stop your wind tunnel!"

"It's not me Inuyasha it's the well!" he yelled.

"I told you!" Kagome yelled.

"I don't like this that I don't!" Kenshin yelled as he was being sucked in to the well. Soon everyone was sucked in. Then thrown out on the other side with Yoh, Yuske and the others. Then the well blew up!

"Uhhhhhhhh….. Opps?" Anna said.

That's the end of chapter one! Did you like it? If so don't worry Chapter two will be up ASAP! Later!


End file.
